


Once Bitten

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What people say about death are all lies. Your life doesn't flash before your eyes, you don't think of the loved ones you will leave behind, and there sure as hell isn't a white tunnel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> I chose those ratings just to be on the safe side because there is talk of violence and I just wanted to make sure people know about it before they start reading.

If Danny could articulate any thoughts at the moment, they would be "They lied." What people say about death are all lies. Your life doesn't flash before your eyes, you don't think of the loved ones you will leave behind, and there sure as hell isn't a white tunnel.

He could think of nothing except the hot, searing pain in his chest and the feeling of drowning as his lungs filled with blood.

What started out as a simple date with Ethan soon turned into a nightmare. Danny knew something was wrong from the get-go, but decided to ignore his gut feeling. Ethan drove past the restaurant they were supposed to go to and kept driving for well over an hour. All while holding a loaded gun to Danny's side.

The warehouse Ethan took them to was deserted. He had Danny sit in a chair and pointed the gun at the back of his head.

Danny finally spoke, "Why are you doing this? What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Ethan replied.

Not long after, Scott and Derek showed up. He wasn't sure why or how they got there, he was just glad to see them. Ethan seized Danny by the arm and pulled him to his feet. He was impressively strong and overpowering Danny, despite him being taller and broader than Ethan. Even then, the gun was never more than a few inches away from his head.

"Let him go." Scott roared and both him and Derek morphed into some sort of creatures. Danny blinked, not sure if the fear was playing tricks on him. It wasn't, this was real life. His classmate had just turned into a monster right before his eyes.

"He's got nothing to do with you, with any of us." Scott said through razor sharp fangs.

"Scott?" Danny shuddered, still trying to make sense of everything whilst his life was being threatened.

Ethan laughed, "You people are dumber than I thought. You think we actually care about any of you?" Danny felt the tip of the gun move from the back of his head down to his back. He pulled the trigger multipe times, bullets ripping through Danny's flesh, his body hitting the ground with a sickening thud. "We don't. Aiden should be taking care of Lydia right about now." Ethan dropped the gun and ran; Derek tried to chase after him, but Scott stopped him.

Scott ran to Danny's side and kneeled, pulling his body onto his lap.

"You know about me now, about all us. Danny, listen to me. You're dying and there's only one way to save you." Scott yelled while shaking his shoulder, trying to keep him awake.

Danny tried to speak but all that came out were gasps and gurgles as blood filled his mouth.

Scott yelled at Derek to come closer. He did what he thought was right. He didn't want to see more people dying. He didn't want anyone else's life to be cut short.

"Do it." He said and pushed up Danny's shirt sleeve. Derek hesitated but Scott was desperate. Derek sunk his teeth into the soft, vulnerable flesh of Danny's forearm. Danny's eyes snapped open and he let out a ghastly groan, spitting up blood everywhere. He feebly tried to wrench free from Derek's grip, it was his body's last bit of adrenaline trying to make the pain stop. His eyes fluttered closed and his body went limp in Scott's arms.

 

-

 

The morning was bright and birds were chirping. The sunlight coming through the window felt like it was tearing through his eyelids and boiling his eyes. The sound of his sheets rustling, people's conversations, heartbeats, car alarms, music blaring were absolutely deafening. He tried to block out everything by covering his ears with his hands but it was in vain. He felt like his head would burst.

Just then, the sunlight was shut out and felt the bed dip beside him.

"Danny." Scott's voice thundered in his ears, despite it being just above a whisper, "Danny, focus on me. Focus on my voice only."

He tried with all his might to do so. After a few minutes he was able to remove his hands from his ears.

"I'm sorry about that. I should have closed the curtains but I thought you might need some light."

"Where am I?" He finally spoke, his voice harsher than ever.

"You're at Derek's house, you have been for the past few days so you could heal. I've had a friend look after you."

"Days? My parents are gonna be worried." Danny panicked.

"No, don't worry about it. I texted them and told them you were staying with me for a few days. Do you remember anything?"

Danny clenched his jaw, "I remember everything. I remember the pain and I remember Derek. And you."

"Do you know what we are?"

"I have an idea. You're..." He couldn't find it in himself to finish that sentence.

Scott looked away, "I thought I did the right thing. You would have died if we didn't go through with it."

He thought about everything that had happened to him recently. He was betrayed and almost murdered by his boyfriend, werewolves exist, and he's alive thanks to Scott and Derek turning him into that. Sure, he may not be a human being now, but that sure as hell beats being six feet under any day.

"Thanks, I guess." Danny said, barely audible. "What happened to Ethan?"

"We're not sure. Ethan is much too strong and too cunning. That's why he did this to you. They do this for fun, they like tearing people apart, they're ruthless killers."

"Is Lydia okay? What about Derek?"

"They're both fine."

They sat in silence, Danny trying to sort everything out and Scott trying to make this as easy for Danny as possible. It was always a difficult start for the new werewolves.

"Am I always going to be in pain when I go in the sunlight?"

"Eventually you will get it under control, along with your hearing and other senses. But you're not alone, I've been through it. So have Boyd and Isaac."

"Wait, Boyd and Isaac? They're werewolves too?" Danny finally said that word.

"Yes, they are. Just like you."

A werewolf. _A werewolf._

 _"I'm a werewolf."_ Danny thought. What did that truly mean? How would his life change now? The only way to find out was one step at a time, the first one being having enough strength to keep living.


End file.
